Moments Like These
by Livy Alice
Summary: Bella's been a vampire for less than 24 hours. Her first hunt. Her first kill. Her first time with Edward now that she's less "breakable". One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh.

**A/N: This story has been revised. Many things are different but much much better. All thanks to my lovely beta, Eurgh. She did a wonderful job and I'm eternally grateful. -bows to Eurgh- Is that too melodramatic? Ah, who cares... it's true. This story gave me hell and she helped me fix it.**

**Bella's POV**

Faster and faster she pushed her body. The exhilaration was fantastic. As a human, this would not have been possible. The speed was her own personal high and, unlike being human, her body didn't groan in protest as minute after minute of elated running took it's course. This feeling, the feeling of freedom and speed; the feeling of her newly powerful legs pumping beneath her; _this_ was what she truly loved.

Discreetly she stole a glance to her left where her husband ran beside her, hand in hand. His face was a mask of concentration and focus so fierce. His eyes burned holes in his surroundings, searching, always searching, for the meal that eluded him. _He_ was what she truly loved. The wind blew his already untidy hair into a frenzy that made her dead heart jump.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Just the mere memory of her once alive heart took her off guard and she stumbled slightly. Edward glanced her way and let a chuckle seep out of his perfect lips. Quickly his focus was back on the prey. His steady presence never moved from her side, even as his eyes continued to scour the landscape.

This was her first hunt.

_The transformation had seared pain into her body so thoroughly that many times she had screamed out to the angels to take her life. She begged them to free her from this fiery hell she had been put into. She had yearned for death so fiercely, so furiously, but the pain never ceased. For three days she had burned, eyes shut tight, oblivious to her surroundings. She was unaware of who she was; of where she was; a release was the only thing that mattered. Until she heard his voice. An angel had come for her at last. _No_. He was singing to her. The blazing heat faltered and a cool wave of peace settled over her for enough time to open her eyes and see his glorious face. The song continued until another wave of fire pulled her under for one last time._

The memory faded and she realized that they had stopped running. The herd of deer they had been tracking was in clear view to them now and her newly refined senses went on red-alert.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Were she human, her heart would have drowned out all other sounds, and she'd have been unable to concentrate. But no. Her heart was dead now. A vampire heart.

Slowly she crouched. The ache in her throat burnt stronger than ever. Blood. She needed it. She could feel her toes curl and her back arch in anticipation. Her body was ready. She needed it. Red. All she could see was red. It hazed over her eyes and clouded her better judgment. She needed it. Her throat scorched to excruciating volumes. She needed it.

"Go." She heard Edward whisper. And that was it. Quicker than she thought possible she darted from her low crouch and downed a deer in one fell movement. Her release was here. Cool. Refreshing. She could think again.

All at once many things happened in rapid succession. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The memory of her beating heart resounded in her ears. She found herself pinned to the ground, thoroughly out of breath at the surprise, by a familiar grip. The remaining deer that had yet to realize there was a predator among them, scattered, and once more they were alone. She was laying on the damp grass in the middle of the forest, the carcass of her kill not 10 feet away, and she was trapped under the weight of her husband.

"Mrs. Cullen." Edward hissed into her ear. A low growl made its way from deep within his throat. She lifted her eyelids up at him. "To see you do that…"

"Edward, what…" She began. And then he was kissing her. It wasn't like it had been before, when she was so dreadfully fragile. This was what a kiss should be. With passion. And longing. And without holding back. He kissed her letting go of every boundary line and every precaution they had set up while she was human. He kissed her with a newfound fire, an unprecedented fire.

There was no world anymore. No one or no thing mattered at all besides the two of them, right then, right there. Passion flooded the air while their tongues danced a scorching tale. Edward's hands were _everywhere. _She could not contain a gasp at his touch. Slowly his hands glide from her shoulder to down farther. Down to her elbow. They graze her navel, skimming the top of her jeans, slyly sliding under the hem of her shirt. She gasped again as he ripped her shirt from her quickly. She tried to contain her breath because she was sure that at any moment he would decide to implement the boundaries she knew all too well.

Neither of them spoke. Their actions, their roaming hands and desperate kisses, were fueled by some hidden animalistic instinct neither was aware of. Neither even make a sound. When his lips replaced his hands, a shudder slithered down her spine and she finally let a moan escape her throat. The soft sound seemed so loud in the peaceful quiet they had kept. She felt his smirk against her skin. The shiver ran deeper. One more final fluid movement, the removal of the final fabric separating them.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Her imaginary heart beat was pumping erratically. The adrenaline she would be feeling were she human, seemed to overtake her now. The beat was so loud it was almost shameful but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd endure these delusions of her heart if it meant she could be like this, with him, forever.

They were both panting then and she remembered her human exercise of counting her breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Every muscle in his body was tensed and she looked up at his glorious face. Softly, she brushed one hand along his cheek and down his jaw. She traced his lips with her thumb and they both smiled.

"I love you." She whispered. She was no longer human and she was no longer weak or fragile but she can not deny that this beautiful man, here in the forest with her, pure in all his perfections and imperfections alike, still had the power to steal her breath away.

_In. Out. In. Out, _she reminded herself. _Breathe, _she told herself. And when she felt him enter her, she cried out. Not in pain, no, but in pure ecstasy. Higher and higher; they yearned for the total pleasure that would push them over the edge, but was just out of reach. Building pressure accumulated inside her and she yearned for release. Closer and closer they climbed. She clutched tightly to him and he kissed the hollow of her neck. Up and up, reaching the point in heaven when finally, together, wave after wave crashed into them and they tumbled down. Over and over when she was sure she could only drown in it. Absolute pleasure.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The memory reverberated but at that moment she could have cared less. Right there, in his strong arms, was where she wanted to stay. With him. Forever.

Sighing, he ran one hand gently through her hair and she smiled up at him.

"I love you." He replied.

……………………………….. **Edward's POV**

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. He had been on this earth for more than 100 years, and a vampire for almost as long. His heart had beat its last thump so long ago, the memory escaped him. He was dead, yet he swore he had gone to heaven. While she was nestled in his arms, breathing so lightly, he knew where he wanted to be for eternity. With her. Forever. His heart hadn't moved for nearly a century, but he swore, in moments like these… it fluttered.

**A/N: Reviews are lovely and you are too. (Suck ups always get what they want... I hope?)**


End file.
